Tanto Attesa Visita
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Dino datang mengunjungi Kyouya lagi. Ia tak tahu betapa bosannya hari-hari Kyouya tanpanya.


Mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dari belakangmu, kau perlahan tolehkan kepalamu ke sumber bunyi―untuk mendapati seseorang dengan wajah familiar dan rambut _dirty blond_ sedang berjalan ke arahmu dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajah. Tangan kirinya yang penuh tato memegang sebuket bunga yang ditata rapi dan indah.

Ia mengangkat buket tersebut dan memberikannya padamu.

"Yo, Kyouya, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungimu," ia tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya padamu.

* * *

_**Tanto Attesa Visita**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira**_

_A/N: hai hai hai o/ berhubung liburan, saya ingin menuntaskan semua ide-ide yang sudah bermunculan sebelumnya ww ah, seperti biasa, mungkin akan ooc._

* * *

Ia duduk di sana, masih dengan senyum di wajah. Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu dan suasana masih tetap hening. Antara lelaki di depanmu sedang mengalami sakit gigi atau ia memang sudah sadar bahwa ia sudah dewasa dan sudah seharusnya bertingkah selayaknya.

"Hei, Kyouya." Masih tidak bergerak dari posisi, ia memanggil namamu pelan. Setelah beberapa saat tidak menerima respon darimu, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau ... tidak marah padaku, kan?"

Marah?

Tentu saja kau marah ... dan kesal. Ia hanya mengunjungimu berapa bulan sekali―kau tahu posisinya memang memaksa ia untuk selalu sibuk dan tak memiliki banyak waktu kosong, namun seharusnya ia tahu bahwa kau bosan, bukan? Ah, bukan berarti kau ingin agar ia selalu menemanimu 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu, tapi seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa kau bosan, bosan dan benar-benar bosan hingga kau _ingin_ sekali menggigit mati semua orang yang lewat.

Namun kau sadari bahwa kau tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, benar?

"Maaf, Kyouya. Jangan marah padaku ya, aku berjanji akan lebih sering mengunjungimu lain kali!" ia menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya dan lagi-lagi menampakkan cengiran khasnya itu. Dari dulu kau mengenalnya hingga kini, senyumannya masih belum berubah―masih sama seperti dulu.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak seperti teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian ia mengangkat bicara, "ah ya! Berhubung tadi aku datang dengan terburu-buru, aku tidak sempat makan. Lalu Romario menyerahkanku dua buah roti ini," ia membuka bungkus rotinya dan menggigitnya. Masih dengan roti menggantung di mulut, ia mengambil satu roti lagi dan memberikannya padamu. Kau hanya diam dan memandanginya, tak bergerak sama sekali.

"A-ah ... aku lupa kau tak suka roti Italia. Rasanya tidak cocok dengan seleramu, eh?" ia tertawa kecil.

Lagi-lagi hening. Kau memandanginya menghabiskan rotinya sedikit demi sedikit. Kau telusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya―ah, apa ia semakin kurus? Seingatmu tulang-tulangnya tidak setampak ini terakhir kali kau melihatnya. Mungkin pekerjaannya memang semakin berat ... atau mungkin ada alasan lain.

Kau lanjutkan menelitinya, dari lehernya yang indah hingga ke kausnya yang cukup familiar di matamu. Apa ia sedemikian menyukai kaus ini hingga begitu sering ia pakai? Ah, ada juga kemungkinan ia memiliki banyak kaus dengan model yang sama―tunggu, kenapa kau jadi memikirkan masalah kausnya?

Kau menghela napas ringan, kemudian sesuatu menangkap perhatianmu; sederet tato yang memenuhi lengan kirinya. Tato yang menyatakan lambang Cavallone-nya sedikit tertutup oleh kaus berwarna gelap tersebut. Kemudian diikuti dengan tato berbentuk kuda dan di bawahnya lagi ada beberapa tato lagi―ah, jangan lupakan lehernya. Kau mulai berpikir betapa indahnya tato-tato yang tercetak pada tubuhnya itu. Entah mengapa mereka begitu cocok menghiasi otot di tubuhnya.

Harus kau akui, kau begitu menyukai deretan tato-tato itu. Kau mendapati dirimu sering mengamati lengannya ketika kau terbangun dan dia berada di sampingmu. Namun tentunya tak pernah kau katakan hal itu di depannya. Kalimat pujian dan afeksi tak dapat lolos dari bibirmu semudah itu, tentu saja.

Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya guna membersihkannya dari remah-remah roti. Rotinya telah ia habiskan tanpa sisa.

"Hei, Kyouya." Lagi-lagi ia memanggil namamu, lutut kanannya ia tarik ke dadanya dan dagunya ia topang di atasnya. Matamu masih tak lepas dari kesempurnaan yang berada di hadapanmu, sulit bagimu untuk memalingkan perhatian darinya. Kau memisahkan kedua belah bibirmu, berniat untuk menjawab. Namun setelah kau pikirkan lagi, kau batalkan niatmu dan menutupnya kembali.

Ia gunakan jemarinya yang panjang untuk memunguti daun-daun yang gugur dan jatuh di dekatnya―tanpa tujuan yang jelas, kau yakin. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan foto-foto kita dulu. Hanya ada dua―yang satunya kudapatkan susah payah setelah memintamu seharian―ah, tidak, beberapa hari. Itupun wajahmu tak begitu tampak jelas." Ia bercerita dengan senyum di wajah, bernostalgia.

Kau menaikkan alismu, _dua foto_? Sejauh ingatanmu, ia hanya pernah memotretmu satu kali―yang barusan diceritakannya. Lalu yang satu lagi?

"Ah, yang satu lagi pasti kau tidak ingat―atau tidak sadar. Waktu itu kau sedang tidur ... dan dengan sangat manisnya kau tidak mau melepaskanku. Jadi aku segera mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan di dekatku dan memotret kita berdua," ia tertawa kecil mengingat kembali kejadian saat itu―kejadian yang mungkin saat ini sedang terulang bagai rekaman video di otaknya, "maaf aku memotretmu tanpa izin..."

Kau tak pernah sadar akan foto kedua itu. Yang kau tahu hanyalah foto pertama itu―yang menjadi _wallpaper_ pada ponselmu (ialah yang mengaturnya, bukan kau) dan juga cetakan fotonya yang terselip di dompetmu (kali ini kau yang menyelipkannya sendiri). Kalau saja kau tahu akan adanya foto itu, kau pasti juga akan menyimpannya dalam dompetmu.

"Hei, Kyouya..."

Ah, kau mulai muak dengan ini. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti memanggil namamu setiap ia ingin berkata sesuatu? Lagipula kau mendengarkannya dengan jelas―_sangat_ jelas hingga ia tak perlu terus mengulang namamu.

Ia tampak ragu, namun kemudian sebuah senyum tanpa arti terpaku di wajahnya lagi, "foto kita sedikit ya... Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil foto lagi―"

_Apa ia bodoh?_

"―atau tidak. Lupakan saja, Kyouya." Ia tetap bergeming, ditambah dengan lemparan tatapan kosongnya membuatnya tampak bagai raga tanpa nyawa. Padahal dulu ia pasti selalu memiliki topik pembicaraan. Sejak kapan ketika kalian hanya berdua suasana akan menjadi sepi seperti ini? Ah, kau ingat. Tepatnya dua tahun lalu sejak hal _itu_ terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek nomor yang tertera di layar kemudian langsung mengangkatnya. "Ya, Romario?"

Hn, lagi-lagi anak buahnya yang selalu mengikutinya itu ya? Padahal dulunya pria itu selalu ikut dengannya ketika menemuimu―tapi kini tidak lagi. Ya, lagipula kau juga tak ingin waktu kalian berdua diganggunya. Kau hanya butuh lelaki di depanmu ini, kau tak butuh siapapun lagi. Karena hanya ia yang dapat menghapus kebosananmu. Hanya ia yang dapat memanjakan matamu dengan kehadirannya, dan telingamu dengan suaranya.

Ia mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Italia yang lancar dan sempurna dengan lelaki di seberang jaringan. Kau ingat bagaimana kau sangat benci ketika ia berbicara bahasa Italia di depanmu dulunya. Kau bahkan pernah beberapa kali meng-_kamikorosu_-nya hanya karena kejengkelanmu ini ... dan ia sama sekali _clueless _ mengenai kesalahan yang ia buat ini.

Kau membeli beberapa buku tebal dengan judul 'Cara Mudah Mempelajari Bahasa Italia' atau sejenisnya. Kau rajin membuka buku-buku tersebut dan mempelajarinya―lagipula saat itu kau sudah tidak ada kelas dan selalu berdiam di ruang resepsi saja. Kau menguasai dasar-dasarnya dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan. Kemudian ketika kau mendengar pembicaraannya dengan anak buahnya dalam bahasa tersebut lagi, kau tak dapat menahan senyum tipis khasmu karena kau dapat mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tentu ia tak mengetahui hal itu.

Ia mengira dirimu menguasai bahasa Italia setelah kau mendirikan Foundation dan terpaksa mempelajari bahasa tersebut. Kau tak dapat memberitahunya―kau _tak ingin_ memberitahunya bahwa kau mempelajari bahasa Italia jauh sebelum itu dikarenakan dirinya.

Karena kau merasa ia begitu asing dengan bahasa asalnya.

Ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat semula. " Romario sudah mencariku... Aku harus segera pergi..." Berlawanan dengan kalimatnya, tubuhnya tak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya duduk. Ia masih tak ingin pergi, ia belum ingin meninggalkan kekasih hatinya. Ia masih ingin ada di sini. "Hei Kyouya ... aku mencintaimu."

_Ya, aku juga_, ucapmu dalam hati, tak dapat kau suarakan keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya... Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu..." ia terus mengulang-ngulang kalimatnya tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, aku juga, aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu._

Ia menggertakkan geraham dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Kyouya? Jawab aku, Kyouya... Kumohon..." Telapak tangannya mulai terasa perih akibat kuku-kuku jari yang tertanam di sana, namun ia tidak melonggarkan kepalannya―ia malah mempereratnya.

Kau hanya diam. Bukan berarti kau memang lebih memilih untuk diam, biarpun kau bersuara ... ia takkan bisa mendengarmu.

"Kyouya..." ujarnya lirih. "Kyouya, apa kau mendengarku? Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya..."

_Aku mendengarmu, Haneuma. Aku selalu mendengar suaramu_, lagi-lagi kau berbicara dalam hati. Kau tahu, walaupun kau suarakan keluar, gelombang suaramu toh tak mungkin mencapai telinganya. Kalian berada di dua dunia yang berbeda walau saat ini ia ada di depanmu. Bila kau ulurkan tanganmu tuk menyentuhnya, maka kau takkan dapat merasakan rasa hangat dari kulitnya lagi. Tidak dapat lagi kau rasakan setiap sentuhannya maupun hembusan napas penuh gairah di kulitmu yang dapat membuatmu leleh dalam sekejap.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan jawaban singkatmu atau pukulan tonfamu, tapi kembalilah Kyouya..."

Sekali lagi ponselnya berdering―kali ini dengan nada _ringtone_ yang berbeda dan lebih pendek. _Email_, mungkin?

Ia melirik ke arah kantong celananya sebelum kemudian dengan lemah bangkit dari duduknya. "Kyouya... aku akan segera mengunjungimu lagi. Aku berjanji... Tunggu aku, ya?" ia tersenyum tipis. Kakinya ia langkahkan menjauh dari tempat tadi. Melewati deretan nisan-nisan yang berjejer dan kemudian sampai pada pintu keluar dari pemakaman Vongola.

_Ya... Aku akan menunggumu. Cepatlah datang karena aku pasti akan bosan tanpamu, Haneuma._

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_A/N: jadi juga, yea! setelah cukup lama nunda terus akhirnya jadi ww semoga tidak terlalu ooc dan ya, saya tahu endingnya nge-rush banget ;;_


End file.
